Doki Doki Demon Heart
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Tired of dealing with social awkwardness and being unable to get a girlfriend? Izuku sure is and in desperation summons a demon to be his girlfriend. Will love develop...or is soul condemned to this sexy pink demon? (Izuku x Mina)


**A/n**

**So Valentine's day is coming up so...this is kinda related to it...kinda.**

**The day is over rated so please enjoy and read!**

**Also I don't own anything!**

* * *

Everything was set into place. The pentagram was drawn soothingly and perfectly. He had made sure to gather the ingredients to absolute authenticity. He had spent months translating the spell converging the language from eldritch to new standard.

And to top it off he even wore a shabby robe to make the whole thing as natural as possible.

Underneath a robbed hood held dark fluffy green hair with a boyish face. Emerald green eyes stared determined as he began the ritual.

The ritual he was about to embark on was that of summoning a demon.

Now your wondering why a 16 year-old teen, with amazingly good grades and friends that were basically a second family would be summoning a demon.

Well...it's complicated.

But to make a long story short...he was gonna summon a demon that would help him get a girlfriend.

Yes...he got the idea from a webtoon comic,but hey it's not impossible!

Everyone around him started going into relationships. Even his ex-childhood best friend Kacchan had a girlfriend! (The guy had anger issues upon other issues!)

His two best friends were dating eachother...and he felt like it was time not be a third wheel anymore. Don't get him wrong he loved both Ochako and Iida's relationship, just not to the point were he had to play the peacemaker.

To make his love life even more tragic...there was only 4 days until the Valentine's day dance.

He was the only one left that didn't have anyone to go with.

Even Mineta had a date!!

So instead of being a normal teenager (one with a desperate need for social acceptance) and ask a girl out. He would rather save the embarrassment and just summon a demon to help him.

Perfectly logical.

"Ok...the pentagram is completely." He said taking a few steps away from the circle.

"Candles? Check?" He lit up the candles for the ambiance.

"Alright. Now to say the verse and see what happens." He stated lifting the worn down grimoire in his hands.

"Ankrm Frense...Antrim Becorse!" **(A/n This is word jumble to let you know.")**

After stating the verse the circle began to glow a eerie reddish pink. The walls began to shake as a pink cloud began to emit from the pentagram.

**_BOOM!!_**

With a final shock wave of energy a being began to rise from the smoke leering over him.

The eyes were the first thing he noticed. The sclera being black and the irises being a looming golden yellow. The second thing was it's other...unique feature.

He was half expecting the demon to more demon like...but before him actually stood a girl...a beautiful girl!

She was pink...really pink. Her skin being a dark shade of pink while her hair looked more like a cotton candy pink with small pale yellow horns adorning her head.

Her outfit or lack of one left nothing to the imagination. It was basically a black leather bikini. The top.beimg two sizes to small restricting her massive bust in place.

To top off the look as well included a pair of thigh high leather boots, demonic bat wings and the cutest pink little pitchfork tail.

In retrospect he summoned a demon.

In hindsight he summoned a demon.

In logical sense...HE SUMMONED A FUCKING DEMON!

"Man! It's been so long since I've been free!" The demon stretched her arms and wings before her devious zoned in on Izuku.

"I should thank you for that. Not many humans can summon a high level demon like me." The demon spoke not taking her eyes off him at all.

"So you either are loyal follower of mine or..." In a flash she was right in front of Izuku lifting up his chin to stare deeply into her hypnotic eyes.

"...you want something from me." She finsihed with a sly grin. Her pitchfork tail dragged lazily down his inner thigh making him blush slightly.

"W-well...y-yes." He said slowly as her tail rubbed uncomfortably close to home as she pressed her cleavage up against his chest.

"Yes to what?" She whispered like a toxic pleasure. It made his knees weak,but he still held firmly as he gazed upon her form.

_"I wanted her to help me get a girlfriend,but maybe..."_

"I..n-need something from you." He said as stable as possible. The fact of her being so close didn't make things better as her soft touches and caresses made him weak with lust and want.

"Oh really? What do you need?" Even her voice felt daunting and needful. Noticing how her soft pink lips looked so kissable and maybe even better sucking on his-

_"Calm down!!"_

Pushing her slightly off him he held her wrist gently before blushing up a major storm.

"I-I need you to be my girl friend for the Valentine's day dance! I'm the only guy whose going without somebody. I mean I don't have the actual nerve to ask out a girl. Plus I'm not all that good looking...and I wanted you to help me,but your so beautiful. I'm really not good with things like this I..." During his process of rambling the pink demon stared at him wide eyed as he continued on and on.

Though she did hear the reason for her summoning she couldn't help,but smirk at the human before her.

He was kinda cute with freckles and cute hair,but she can tell he had a little muscle underneath the robe. She licked her lips in slight anticipation.

Plus she could smell something delicious from the boy that made her drool in hunger.

A pure soul.

_"It's been so long since I had pure soul!! I can't wait savior every last bit of it!"_

"So you need a date!" She said simply stopping Izuku mid-mumble and he stared at her.

"Y-yeah." He said with a small blush.

"Plus you want a girlfriend too as well right?" She said leaning closer making her clea age dip lower making him tomato red as he nodded weakly.

"Alright. Let's make a deal." She said with a mischievous tone. The tone and look in her eyes didn't settle well with him,but be opted just to nod along.

"How about this...I'll go to this dance and agree to be your girlfriend,but in exchange..." Her eyes glowed ominously as dark energy emitted around her.

"...I take your soul,but only when your close to death." She finished rather ominously.

Izuku had weighed the options of the pros and cons of this. On one hand he'd never have to deal with awkward situations in the dating world, plus the demon before him was drop dead gorgeous...

...and on the opposite end he is basically selling his soul.

...

...

...

"Ok, you have a deal." He said with a soft smile as the demon grinned slightly.

"Perfect now I just need to know your name." The demon spoke with small flex of her tail and a twitch of her wings.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He said holding out his hand towards the demon to which she held it firmly in hers.

"Mina Ashido. Now take good care of me Midori~." Mina said enveloping Izuku in a deep searing kiss. The pentagram glowed an ominous green color now as it shrank and hovered it's way towards Izuku.

Besides the kiss he felt a burning sensation on his chest as the mark of the pentagram was printed in a dark green color on his chest.

Pulling away from the kiss with just a bit of saliva connecting them. Mina blushed with a lustful smile as she pushed Izuku down on the ground.

"The contract is now complete...master." She said with slutty tone making Izuku gulp slightly.

_"I hope I don't regret this."_

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you for reading and please review!!**


End file.
